The epic story of Epic Dog
Epic Dog is the most spiciest being in all of reality. The gods have nothing on him, as he is so cool. But being cool has its flaws. His home planet; Zoopwoopshloopitywoop, was unprepared for his utter coolness and spiciness that they imprisoned him in solitary confinement, casually "forgetting" about him and leaving him to die. They had little idea of the destruction that would be brought upon them due to this mistake. Epic Dog woke up feeling very sore. It seemed that he had been repeatedly beaten with a blunt weapon of some sort. This was no problem to him, of course, as he had the power of epicness. As the cool and radical thoughts flowed though his mind his wounds were miraculously healed. ever since he was 8 he had had the power to channel epicness through his body to do basically anything. Of course, at that age he was not that powerful, as epic levels back then were quite low. His situation then was quite similar to how it is now, as his internal epic levels were dropping. the only way to fix this was to get some Victory Royales. Epic Dog reached for his somehow existent pocket and pulled out his Samsung Galaxy S8, with Fortnite already installed. He somehow had a connection down in his cell, allowing him to play Fortnite, the most epic game ever. His epic levels were off the charts due to his sheer amount of skill in basically anything. before he knew it he had enough epicness to explode his entire planet. But blowing up the planet was not the best of ideas. there were so many innocent people up there that killing them would be against his moral code. For he knew that with epic power came epic responsibility. Epic Dog put away his Samsung Galaxy S8 back into his somehow still existent pocket. He turned on the metaphorical switch in his brain that prepares his body for serious epic release . Epic dog stood back, ready to launch his epic beam across the room to break it open. he put both of his paws back and opened his jaws. A large beam enveloped the half of the room, completely obliterating it. Epic Dog approached the edge of his destruction, ready to tunnel himself out through the dirt. when Epic Dog looked out from the edge of his destruction he noticed something strange. He wasn't underground. He was in the sky. Epic dog was shocked. How could the elites of this world get him up here? It would require immense power, nothing they would ever have in their lifetime. And even if they did manage to get him up here, the sheer amount of power required to keep him up in the air would decimate a country's power supply. At that point he noticed the various markers around the room. These markers had a remarkably similar design to the ones used on the Iranian space force hub to keep him imprisoned. Had his home planet been using Epic Dog's energy to keep him imprisoned? These observations did not matter at this point, as he was already jumping out of the hole in the cell. As he broke through the clouds he had a thought. If his home planet of Zoopwoopshloopitywoop had access to this technology, how powerful had they become since the last time they had faced off? These weapons, of course, could not harm Epic Dog, but they could sure harm the innocent civilians down on the planet. The elites of his world could of used this technology to create a dictatorship. And a very dystopian one at that. unfinished Category:Stories